1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch device and, in particular, to a switch device provided with an operating lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of switch device provided with an operating lever is an onboard switch device provided with an operating lever which is composed of a long cylindrical case and plural rotating knobs coaxially arranged thereon to operate headlamps or fog lamps of vehicle and is arranged on a side of a steering column so as to be swingable (see e.g. JP-A-2003-45287).
The onboard switch device disclosed in JP-A-2003-45287 has a flexible printed circuit board inside the operating lever. The switch is composed of moving contacts provided inside the rotating knobs and fixed contacts formed on the flexible printed circuit board and is turned on/off by rotating the rotating knobs.